The present invention relates to a golf bag and, more specifically, to a wheel structure for golf bag, which is easy to install, and inexpensive to manufacture.
FIG. 1 shows a wheel structure for golf bag according to U.S. Pat. No. Des. 385,114. This design of wheel structure comprises a wheel bracket 8 connectable to the bottom cuff of a golf bag 80, the wheel bracket 8 having two side frames 81 and two axle holes 811 respectively formed in the side frames 81 and axially aligned, two wheels 83, and two rivets 82 respectively fastened to the axle holes 811 of the side frames 81 of the wheel bracket 8 to pivotally secure the wheels 83 to the side frames 81. This design of wheel structure is not durable in use because the rivets 82 wear quickly with use.
FIG. 2 shows another prior art design of wheel structure for golf bag. According to this design, the wheel structure comprises a wheel bracket 9, the wheel bracket 9 comprises two hollow wheel holder frames 91, each wheel holder frame 91 having two axle holes 9111 respectively formed in two opposite sidewalls 911 thereof, two wheels 90, each wheel 90 having a center axle hole 901, a wheel axle 93 inserted through the axle holes 9111 of the wheel holder frames 91 of the wheel bracket 9 and the center axle hole 901 of each wheel 90 to support the wheels 90 in the wheel holder frames 91 of the wheel bracket 9, a plurality of axle bearings 902 respectively mounted in the ends of the center axle holes 901 of the wheels 90 to support the wheel axle 93 in the wheels 90, a plurality of washers 94 respectively mounted on the wheel axle 93 between the two opposite sidewalls 911 of each of the wheel holder frames 91 and two sides of each of the wheels 90, and two screw caps 95 respectively threaded onto the threaded ends 931 of the wheel axle 93 outside the wheel bracket 9 to secure the wheel axle 93 in place. This design of wheel structure for golf bag has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. The use of the axle bearings 902, washers 94, and screw caps 95 greatly complicates the assembly procedure of the wheel structure and also increases the manufacturing cost of the wheel structure.
2. The inner threads of the screw caps 95 wear quickly with use. When the screw caps 95 start to wear, a high noise will be produced during moving of the wheel structure with the golf bag. If the screw caps 95 disconnected from the threaded ends 931 of the wheel axle 93, the wheels 90 will fall out of wheel axle 93.
3. Because the mounting and dismounting of the wheels 90 are complicated, the wheel diameter of the wheels 90 is limited to a small range.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a wheel structure for golf bag, which eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art designs. It is one object of the present invention to provide a wheel structure for golf bag, which is detachable. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wheel structure for golf bag, which is easy to assemble and disassemble. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wheel structure for golf bag, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the wheel structure of golf bag comprises a wheel bracket connectable to the bottom cuff of a golf bag, a wheel axle inserted through two axle holes in two opposite side frames of the wheel bracket, two wheels, two connectors respectively mounted in the center axle hole of each of the wheels and capped onto the ends of the wheel axles, each connector an upper spacer block and a lower spacer block outwardly protruded from the head thereof and an outer cap fixedly connected to the spacer blocks and arranged in parallel to the head, and two clamps fastened to the upper and lower spacer blocks of the connectors and detachably engaging a respective annular groove of the wheel axle to secure the wheel axle to the connectors.